Volveré Junto a Ti
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Tras los hechos de la Carta Sellada, Shaoran volvió a Hong Kong con una decisión, y nadie iba a cambiarle de parecer. Ni los negocios, ni el Consejo de Magia, ni mucho menos su Madre, así tuviera que derrotarla para eso. Este Fic puede ser usado como Prólogo de Sakura y Las Cartas :) Resubido con Edición completa


_¡Hi!_

 _Bueno, realmente había decidido no subir este one shot, pero al resubir Sakura y las Cartas y para que entiendan las que vienen ahora, era necesario que esto estuviera disponible, para entender referencias._

 _Aclaro que cuando escribí esto, Clear Card aún no existía, por ende, para Mí, Shaoran había ido a Hong Kong a entrenar y a hacerse más fuerte para poder volver a Japón con Sakura._

 _Otra aclaración, es con respecto a la edad que manejo en este fic. Se supone -por lo que leí- que el corte de edad para entrar a un curso en Japón es el 1 de Abril. Por ende, una persona que nació el 1 de Abril del 2010 y una persona que cumple años el 2 de Abril de 2010 no estarán en el mismo curso. Uno estará en Tercero y el otro en Segundo. Una situación parecida a como es aquí en Chile. Eso quiere decir que, Sakura es la más chica del salón, y la última en cumplir años. Si tiene 10 al inicio de 4to básico, es decir que sus compañeros cumplirían 11 durante el año siendo ella la última en cumplir esa edad para pasar a 5to._

 _Por ende, así es el uso que le dí aquí. Puesto que en ese fic se mencionan cumpleaños y no quería dejarlos confundidos._

 _Si leyeron la primera versión, esta tiene pequeñas variaciones para omitir el manga xD_

 _Dicho esto, y sin más nada que agregar._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

Publicado por primera vez el 15 de Octubre 2015

Reeditado: 09 de Marzo 2018

* * *

 **Volveré junto a ti**

 **-Editado-**

…

Las cuatro horas del vuelo de Tokio a Hong Kong nunca se le habían hecho tan largas como ahora.

En un principio regresaba sabiendo que la voluntad de su madre debía ser cumplida pero ahora que observaba el oso alado de felpa que tenía en sus manos, ese que había sido nombrado con el nombre de la chica de la que estaba enamorado, sus planes cambiaron totalmente. Volvería a su lado, así tuviera que derrotar a su madre para ello.

Tras asegurarse que Meiling durmiera en su butaca, volvió a dirigir su mirada al oso.

—No te preocupes Sakura —sonrió alzando el oso frente a él—, terminaré todo lo que mi madre desea tan rápido como sea posible para volver a tu lado —se acomodó en el asiento y cerró los ojos abrazando el peluche—. Volveré y será para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahí estaba Shaoran una vez más parado en el basto jardín de la mansión Li, volver a ver a su familia después de esas semanas en Tomoeda no le producía mucha emoción. Incluso esta vez, era menor a cuando regresó por primera vez. Solo estaba de regreso por ser el único hombre de esa familia. Estaba ahí para reemplazar a su fallecido padre en los asuntos de negocio de la familia, así como también ocupar un lugar en el Círculo de Magia de Hong Kong al que pertenecía el clan Li desde los tiempos de las Guerras civiles Chinas. Aspiró profundo tomando la maleta para avanzar. Primero se cruzó con varias doncellas que trabajan en la casa a las que respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza, llegó a su habitación y ni bien abrió la puerta, sus cuatro hermanas mayores saltaron a abrazarlo exclamando lo alto que se veía.

 _«¿Qué tal volver a Japón?»_

 _«¿Pasó algo emocionante?»_

 _«¿Algo que contarnos?»_

 _«Meiling nos contó por teléfono que algo impactante sucedió…»_

Las cuatro hablaban y hablaban, pero él solo se limitó a seguir hacia su cama para dejar la maleta sobre el colchón. Quizás si alguna de ella tuviera una pizca de magia, él podría haberse quedado en Japón; pero no, ninguna de sus hermanas era capaz de manejar ni el más mínimo nivel mágico que él poseía aun siendo entre ocho y seis años más joven que éstas.

De pronto el ruido que hacían las chicas fue silenciado y Shaoran volteó hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba ella, su madre con su elegante figura y estilizado porte, y detrás suyo el mayordomo de la mansión con una pila de papeles. El joven entrecerró los ojos al ver que la visita de su madre venía acompañada de más responsabilidades.

—Bienvenido a casa —dijo ésta, indicándole al hombre tras ella que se adelantara hacia su hijo. Éste obedeció, dejó en el escritorio de la habitación un par de cuadernos y libros, hizo una corta reverencia y se retiró—, la comida estará servida en una hora —giró para retirarse—, puedes empezar leyendo esos libros para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Este… —Shaoran observó los libros y luego a su madre que se iba— ¡Madre, madre espere! —la llamó haciendo que Ieran se detuviera y mirara a su hijo menor— Madre yo… —no pudo mantenerle la mirada, por lo que la bajó levemente— yo quiero…

La mujer de cabellos oscuros observó a sus hijas y con la sola mirada, las cuatro salieron de la habitación dejándolos a solas.

—Yo quiero —volvió a pronunciar bajando aún más la mirada.

—Veo que —Ieran se paró frente a él y bajó el rostro para poder tomar el de su hijo— la seriedad de tu corazón ahora si fue totalmente perturbado por la actual dueña de las cartas Clow —ante la afirmación, Shaoran retrocedió sumamente avergonzado, pero con el valor para enfrentar a su madre.

—¡Quiero volver a Japón y estar con ella! —exclamó pero su madre ni se inmutó. Recuperando su altura la mujer ocultó las manos en las mangas de su traje lila.

—Te has comprometido con algo aquí en Hong Kong —le recordó.

—Eso fue antes de saber lo que ella sentía por mí —respondió. Suspiró y volvió a bajar la cabeza apretando ambos puños.

—Son jóvenes y los sentimientos a esta edad no deberían ser motivos para arruinar el futuro. Son inciertos, volubles —Shaoran miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido. Él quería creer en sus sentimientos y en la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura de que volvería— Pero si esas son tus intenciones, tengo una condición para que puedas volver a Japón.

—¿De verdad? —la chispa de la oportunidad brilló en sus ojos marrones, pero fue destrozada en cuanto su madre volvió a hablar.

—Solo cuando logres derrotarme te dejaré ir —Shaoran miró a su madre paralizado. _¿Vencerla? ¿Él podría hacerlo?_ — ¿Qué esperas? —éste la observó confundido— Trae tu espada, tendremos un duelo de magia ahora mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca se había imaginado esa escena, él enfrentándose a su madre. Quizás más de una vez lo había deseado, pero nunca pensó que podría ser real. Aun así, ahí estaban. Ieran lo apuntaba con su abanico y su rostro no mostraba nada. Solo la seriedad que la caracterizaba.

—Da tu mejor golpe —le exigió.

Shaoran activó su espada y rápidamente tomó uno de sus pergaminos.

—¡Dios del Viento ven! —exclamó lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de aire contra su madre. Ésta movió el abanico delicadamente desapareciendo el ataque.

—¿Qué has hecho en Japón estos años? ¿Holgazanear? —Ieran observó a su hijo— ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?

—¡Claro que no! —tomó ahora dos pergaminos y lanzó el ataque combinado de agua y trueno. Aun así, Ieran se apartó hacia la derecha moviendo el abanico para absorber el poder del ataque.

—Pues, lo siento entonces —y con el poder absorbido completamente, sacudió el abanico frente a ella mandándole el ataque de vuelta. Shaoran se protegió con su espada, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar salir volando hacia atrás—. Con ese nivel de magia no podrás derrotarme y no podrás volver a Japón. Entrena y estudia, en un año quizás te dé otra oportunidad —pasó por al lado de él cuando éste se puso de pie— Ve a lavarte, la comida debe estar lista.

—Sí, madre —respondió entre dientes. La rabia por su falta de condición frente a su madre lo molesto muchísimo. Pero no se daría por vencido, no hasta vencerla.

La noche caía en la mansión cuando Shaoran cayó hacia atrás en su cama. Estaba sumamente agotado y toda la información que le había entrado en la cabeza en esas horas lo tenía fulminado. Nombre de personas, nombre de lugares y distintas fórmulas para poder manejar bien algunas funciones. Sin contar la cantidad de hechizos que tuvo que probar y manipular. Su nivel de energías estaba al límite, pero aun tenia fuerzas para algo, para tomar el oso que había puesto junto a sus almohadas.

—¿Estará dormida ya? —se preguntó con algo de melancolía. Eran las diez de la noche en Hong Kong, por lo tanto, eran las once en Japón, se sentó en la cama y buscó en su bolso de mano el celular que le había entregado Daidouji, para su sorpresa tenía buena señal. Buscó el teléfono de Sakura y sin pensarlo dos veces, marcó.

Luego del primer tono, la voz de la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se escuchó del otro lado.

 _«¿Aló? Habla Sakura»_

—Ho… —la palabra se le atoró en la garganta, no esperaba que respondiera tan rápido— hola…

 _«¿Shaoran, eres tú?»_

—Sí, ¿no te desperté, verdad?

 _«No, estoy terminando de hacer mis deberes de verano, los había olvidado. ¿Tú llegaste bien?»_

—Que novedad contigo —aquello lo hizo sonreír— Y llegué bien, llegué en la tarde, pero recién tengo un respiro —apoyó el antebrazo en la frente y se lanzó hacia atrás de nuevo— Ha sido demasiado agotador.

 _«Pero yo sé que puedes con ello»_ Las palabras de ánimo de Sakura, sin dudas, las necesitaba.

—Gracias.

 _«No me lo agradezcas.»_

Estuvieron un par de segundos en silencio hasta que Shaoran observando el peluche sonrió una vez más.

—¿Qué está haciendo Shaoran? —la escuchó reír. Eso también le recargó las energías.

 _«Está aquí a mi lado, viendo como hago mi tarea. ¿Qué tal Sakura?»_

—Pues bien, también —movió el peluche alado con su mano libre—. Resistió muy bien el viaje.

 _«Qué bueno»_ De nuevo el silencio, Shaoran empezó a dudar si ella estaba bien, pero lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo _«Necesito terminar con mis deberes Shaoran, pero… Confió en ti, te estaré esperando así que no te rindas.»_

—Pero, ¿por qué me dices eso?

 _«No sé»_ se escuchó como empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa _«Siento que debía decírtelo. No dudes y no te preocupes de más. ¡Todo estará bien!»_

—Gracias. De verdad, gracias.

 _«Esfuérzate, yo también haré todo lo posible por esforzarme. Buenas noches.»_

—Buenas noches —cortó la llamada y se quedó observando el oso una vez más—. Te has vuelto muy poderosa, Sakura. ¡Yo también tengo que hacerlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las siguientes semanas fueron abrumadoras, cansadoras y sumamente sofocantes. Sin duda, la parte que más le gustaba era la de la práctica de Artes Marciales. Podría liberar todo el estrés contra los postes de madera con los que practicaba. Por otro lado, agradecía ser bueno en las matemáticas, no tardó en aprenderse las fórmulas y en demostrarle a su madre que podía organizarse muy bien.

Ieran estaba muy contenta por sus avances, no dudaba de que había tomado la mejor opción cuando decidió dejar todo a su hijo para que se haga cargo de esos asuntos. Pero aún le preocupaba que los sentimientos de éste lo alejaran de Hong Kong y su familia para siempre. Ella no se lo diría, pero podía sentir la fuerza de esa conexión entre su hijo y la joven con poderes mágicos de Japón. Era tan fuerte, que aún con todo el poder que ella poseía le era posible determinar qué tan poderosa era.

Shaoran terminó su lección de ese día sumamente contento con sus resultados. Así que abriendo el sobre rosado que había recibido ese día, tomó el teléfono y le marcó al remitente de éste.

—Hola Sakura, acaba de llegarme tu carta.

 _«Hola Shaoran, que bueno que llegó. ¡El regalo que me mandaste por mi cumpleaños está hermoso!»_

—Me alegro que te gustara el broche de pelo, entre mis hermanas y Meiling me ayudaron a elegirlo —respondió apenado.

 _«En la carta va una foto para que veas como me quedó. Mi papá me hizo el favor de tomarme la foto. ¿Qué te parece?»_

—Déjame ver —abrió el sobre y buscó la foto. Sakura lucía un bonito vestido blanco con detalles rosados y el broche que Shaoran le había enviado adornaba el lado derecho de su cabello— Te ves muy bien.

 _«¡Gracias! Tomoyo me hizo el vestido para mi cumpleaños, me dijo que debía lucir bien en mi cumpleaños número trece. Dice que incluso ya está pensando en cómo será el de mis catorce.»_

—Ella sigue en su mundo, ¿verdad?

 _«Si»_

—¿Y qué se siente estar en secundaria?

 _«Bueno, como te conté la otra vez, la primaria Tomoeda abrió una secundaria. Así que estoy en el Salón 2 del Primer año junto con todos mis compañeros. ¡Así que estamos muy contento todos_!»

—Qué bueno, me alegro.

 _«¿Y tú Shaoran?»_

—Yo digamos que nunca fui de amigos ni nada por el estilo hasta que fui a Japón. Ahora si tengo un par de amigos con los que converso en la escuela y como al Instituto donde voy es desde Kinder hasta Preparatoria, siempre es el mismo grupo. Estoy con las mismas personas con las que inicie mis estudios.

 _«¿Y cómo te va con las lecciones?»_

—Mucho mejor, mucho mejor.

 _«¡Lo sabía! Bueno, mi papá me llama a comer. ¡Espero tu respuesta a mi carta!»_

—De acuerdo, provecho.

 _«Shaoran…»_

—Dime

 _«Te quiero.»_ Esas dos palabras lo sonrojaron, pero sonrió de soslayo.

—Yo también, Sakura.

 _«Adiós»_

—Adiós —cortó la llamada y observó la foto. Quizás en la respuesta a su carta debía enviarle una foto de él. Quizás usando el nuevo traje de magia que le había dado su madre. En fin, luego vería que le enviaba, ahora estaba muy curioso por saber que nuevas aventuras le contaba Sakura en las cartas. Si bien hablaban cada quince días o cuando era algún día importante. Las cartas de su puño y letra realmente le encantaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Para su cumpleaños número catorce, fue enviado a la reunión del Consejo de Magia de China que se llevaría a cabo en Shanghái, donde fue puesto a prueba en resistencia, habilidad con la espada, en artes marciales y principalmente en Magia.

—¡Como es típico en la Clan Li, han criado un gran y fuerte hechicero! —exclamó uno de los ancianos en cuanto terminó de realizar todas sus pruebas, notándose solamente un tanto cansado. Shaoran le hizo una reverencia con los puños juntos. Sabía que el señor Zhang era el presidente del Consejo, y si él le daba el apoyo, era más que bueno para sus planes en Hong Kong.

—Muchas Gracias —agradeció.

—Creo que a mi nieta le gustaría conocerte —Shaoran se levantó algo espantado y miró a otro de los ancianos. El Señor Luang lo miraba ilusionado con verlo parte de su familia.

—Yo…, pues verá… —movió los ojos sin saber cómo decirles que él no podía ver a nadie más que no sea Sakura, sin poner en peligro la participación de su Clan en el Consejo de Magos.

—¿Ya tienes a alguien en mente jovencito? —Shaoran se giró sobre sus pasos para observar a la única mujer del círculo de magos, la señora Yang lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios— ¿Verdad?

—Si —le hizo una reverencia y luego miró una vez más al señor Luang para reverenciarlo en señal de disculpas—. Lamento mucho el inconveniente, pero ya tengo alguien que me gusta mucho y soy correspondido.

—Pero mi nieta es una hechicera con mucho potencial —insistió Luang.

—Pero Sakura también lo es —respondió—. Ella fue la que reunió las cartas Clow que fueron dispersadas hace unos cuantos años en Japón. Incluso con su magia, las cambió a Cartas Sakura.

—¿Las cartas Clow que creó Clow Reed? —el cuarto anciano observó a Shaoran sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Así es —Shaoran ahora se giró hacia él—. Además, ella es la heredera de toda su magia.

El quinto anciano que conformaba el Consejo de Magia, se puso de pie aplaudiendo al joven sin éste saber por qué.

—Bien jovencito, has hecho una gran lección —el señor Yuan observó al joven Li con una sonrisa— Tengo entendido que la madre de Clow era una hechicera también perteneciente a la familia Li, ¿o me equivoco?

—No señor —Shaoran pegó los brazos a su cuerpo—, el Mago Clow es parte de la Clan Li por parte de su madre.

—Si un descendiente del Mago Clow se une con la heredera de su magia —sin terminar de hablar, los demás miembros del Consejo de Magia empezaron a hacer supersticiones que sonrojaron ferozmente al muchacho—. Sin dudas, la dinastía Li volverá a ser poderosa, muy poderosa.

—Realmente —el señor Zhang volvió a tomar la palabra—, nos gustaría mucho que en un futuro incluyeras a la jovencita en nuestras juntas.

—Me encantaría —agradeció sumamente emocionado con el apoyo que obtuvo del Consejo de Magos, ahora solo quedaba un desafío: Su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran fue recibido de nuevo en Hong Kong con una gran celebración por los buenos resultados obtenidos en la reunión de Shanghái. Aunque Ieran le tenía preparada una sorpresa que no se esperaba. Un segundo duelo de Magia contra ella.

—Has impresionado a los ancianos, pero sabes que no volverás a Japón hasta vencerme —le apuntó con el abanico una vez más—. Muéstrame que has aprendido este año Shaoran.

—De acuerdo —tomó sus talismanes de invocación y comenzó a atacar a su madre sin perder tiempo, aunque nuevamente ella esquivaba sus ataques con su abanico, en esta ocasión le costaba bastante mantenerse serena— Voy a derrotarla madre —exclamó tomando otro de sus pergaminos para atacarla provocando que Ieran abriera los ojos en señal de sorpresa, sin embargo, sonrió de soslayo. Había descubierto cual era la falla en el ataque de su hijo siendo que con el poder de magia que poseía actualmente, podía derrotarla sin mayor inconveniente. Su hijo era un poderoso jovencito.

—Tienes una gran falla Shaoran —le indicó y giró con su abanico para crear un campo de fuerza que repelió el ataque de éste— Y hasta que no la descubras, no vas a poder derrotarme —Ieran bajó el abanico dando por terminada el duelo— Cuando descubras la falla, aceptaré otro duelo. Antes no. —y se retiró dejando al joven arrodillado en el piso sosteniendo la espada que estaba clavada en la tierra.

—¿Una falla? —se preguntó sin comprender en que estaba fallando— ¿Cuál será?

 _-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _«¿Y qué tal el viaje a Shanghái?»_ Sakura le hablaba, pero él no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su madre _«¿Estuvo divertido?... ¿Shaoran?»_

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? Lo siento…

 _«¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo?»_

—He tenido un enfrentamiento de magia con mi madre —le explicó.

 _«¿Y por qué has hecho eso? ¿Cómo práctica?»_

—Podré tener algo que quiero si la venzo, pero no logro descubrir cuál es mi falla —suspiró con pesar.

 _«¡Pero Shaoran! ¡Anímate!»_ exclamó Sakura bastante alterada del otro lado de la línea. _«¡No tienes que desanimarte! Si te desanimas nunca vas a poder descubrir tu falla»_

—Sé que tienes razón, pero…

 _«¡No hay peros! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! ¡Tienes el poder, tienes la fuerza y sabes que me tienes a mí animándote desde Japón!»_

—¡Tienes toda la razón! —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta— Alguna forma debe haber.

 _«Ya verás que sí_ » la voz de Sakura se había calmado bastante así que sonrió.

—Por cierto, en mi viaje me fue muy bien —miró el oso alado y lo levantó de la cama—. Los ancianos del Consejo de Magia de China me alabaron por mis poderes y habilidades. Incluso querían buscarme pareja con sus nietas.

«¿Hoe?» el grito hizo que sonriera demasiado «Supongo que es una broma, ¿no? ¿Cómo se atreven a…?» pero se vio interrumpida al escuchar las risas que inútilmente estaba tratando de aguantarse Shaoran «¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Lo encuentras gracioso acaso?»

—No es eso…

«¿Entonces?»

—Te extraño.

«Si, yo también. Ha pasado más de un año desde que nos despedimos y…» su voz se interrumpió de la nada. La sonrisa de Shaoran se borró completamente de su rostro. Quería verla, quería abrazarla y… protegerla.

En eso una leve idea rondó por su cabeza. Quizás había descubierto su falla.

—¡Sakura, gracias!

«¿Hoe?»

—¡Creo que descubrí mi falla! Si lo consigo te aviso. ¡Buenas noches!

«Buenas noches…»

Aunque Sakura sonaba súper desconcertada al momento de cortar la llamada, Shaoran estaba sumamente decidido. Habia estado peleando contra su madre con la idea de derrotarla cuando debía enfrentarse a ella con la idea de proteger su decisión.

Decidió bañarse para irse a dormir. Necesitaba recuperar todas las energías que pudiera para volver a enfrentar a su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La mesa del desayuno -esa mañana- estaba muy animada, mientras las hermanas de Shaoran revisaban las cosas que su hermano menor les había traído de su viaje; las cuatro estaban más que emocionadas de que haya recordado que le gusta a cada una. El obsequio que había traído para su madre aún estaba cerrado al lado de la señora que estaba desayunando en silencio ante el escándalo de sus hijas.

—Madre —Shaoran terminó de desayunar y se puso de pie—, necesito hablar con usted.

—Me lo imaginé —se agachó un poco hacia el lado derecho de su silla y tomó algo del suelo. Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron en conmoción cuando vio que al lado del paquete que le había regalado a su madre, ahora estaba el oso alado que Sakura le había regalado.

—¡¿Qué hace con eso?! —exclamó pero la mirada de Ieran lo silenció. Incluso su cruce de miradas fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que las cuatro hermanas miraran a ambos extremos de la mesa, como si estuvieran frente a un juego de pin pon.

—Lo puse bajo investigación —le respondió acariciando el peluche—, necesitaba información de la dueña, ya que tú no me has hablado mucho de la chica de la que estás enamorado. Y solo tuve una ocasión para conocerla.

—Usted no ha preguntado —le contestó, por lo que sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar.

—Pensé que el interesado para que yo apruebe esa relación eras tú, no yo —las hermanas observaban a su madre y luego a Shaoran, por alguna razón eran anexas a la discusión que ocurría en la mesa. Encontraron sensato, levantarse e irse del comedor.

—Necesito un nuevo duelo madre —pidió una vez que quedaron solos.

—Tuvimos uno ayer —le recordó observando el oso—, ¿crees que encontraste la respuesta en tan solo una noche?

—No lo creo, estoy seguro —le admitió.

—De acuerdo —Ieran se puso de pie tomando el oso y su regalo—, pero déjame decirte que, si no me derrotas, no volveré a aceptar un desafío hasta que termines la secundaria dentro de dos años.

—No importa —respondió.

—Bien, pero no será hoy —antes que Shaoran pudiera protestar, ella continuó— tendremos el duelo en diciembre.

—¡Pero faltan más de cuatro meses para eso! —de igual forma terminó protestando.

—En Diciembre tienes que entregar tu informe sobre los negocios que te he pedido. Sin mencionar que a fines de agosto tienes tus exámenes en el Instituto y en noviembre, la presentación de magia. Voy a asegurarme de que cumplas con todos los objetivos antes de permitirte dejar el país.

—¿Está dando por afirmado que dejaré el país? —las palabras de su madre lo habían dejado estupefacto.

—Si es que realmente encontraste tu falla, como he prometido, te dejaré ir —se acercó él y le regresó el oso—. Tienes cosas que hacer, deberías ir a estudiar —y se alejó deteniéndose en la puerta— Y gracias por el obsequio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran estaba en el jardín practicando con su espada, la tarde era agradable y ya había terminado la mayoría de sus exámenes en el instituto, la presentación de magia estaba más que bien encaminada y el informe de los negocios de su madre habían sido más fácil de lo que aparentaba. O quizás, alguien le estaba facilitando las cosas en ese aspecto. Agitó la espada sobre su cabeza y dio un corte diagonal al aire. Lo que sea que fuera, lo único que quería era que llegara diciembre cuanto antes. El imaginar que volver a ver a Sakura era cuestión de semanas le tenía el corazón sumamente emocionado. Giró con su espada para dar otro corte al aire.

Faltaban dos semanas para enfrentar a su madre y la estrategia para poder desarmarla estaba terminando de formularse en su cabeza. Tenía que ganar, tenía que proteger su meta, tenía que volver.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el día llegó, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo de Hong Kong, Ieran había permitido incluso que sus hijas mayores observaran la batalla. Shaoran apareció ante su madre usando su nuevo traje de combate, una chaqueta estilo oriental larga verde agua con detalles en verde en los puños, terminaciones y botones, el pantalón tenía los mismo tonos y adornos. Hizo una reverencia ante su madre antes de activar su espada mágica.

—Hoy es tu última oportunidad Shaoran, ¿Lo sabes verdad? —le recordó Ieran.

—Lo sé madre —blandió la espalda frente a él con una sonrisa—. Lo sé muy bien.

—Entonces comencemos —Ieran tomó su abanico y lo elevó lanzando una ráfaga de aire a Shaoran, que éste esquivó dando varios saltos hacia atrás con una fantástica destreza. Sus hermanas le aplaudieron tal hazaña— Nada mal —volvió a batir su abanico y Shaoran evitó cada uno de sus ataques.

—¡Dios del Viento, ven! —Shaoran creó una ráfaga de viento que chocó contra la de su madre creando un torbellino entre ambos. Ninguno retrocedía, por lo que decidieron suspender el ataque.

—¿Crees que Sakura es la chica con la que vas a vivir toda tu vida? —le preguntó mientras con su abanico levantaba agua de la pequeña laguna que tenían en el jardín para lanzársela con fuerza.

Shaoran se protegió creando un escudo con su espada.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro madre —volvió a llamar al dios del Viento, pero esta vez blandió la espada dándole velocidad a éste. Si Ieran no se cubría a tiempo, pudo haber sido dañada.

—Así que has aprendido varias técnicas nuevas —volvió a levantar agua, pero esta vez las agitó con el abanico congelándolas antes de lanzarlas hacia Shaoran quien rápidamente usó el fuego para deshacer el ataque de su madre. Ieran estaba sorprendida, sin duda, su hijo se había fortalecido mucho. No solo como hechicero sino como ser humano.

—Sakura es la persona que elegí, y es lo que voy a proteger —le informó agitando la espalda frente a él con una sonrisa ladeada— Es hora del final Madre—llamó al Dios del Fuego y del Agua al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —preguntó Ieran dispuesta a absorber con su abanico dicho ataque, que, para su sorpresa, se fusionaron en una gran cortina de humo frente a ella. Elevó su mano hacia la boca y movió el abanico una vez más para desaparecer el humo con su ráfaga de viento. Cuando éste desapareció, Shaoran no estaba frente a ella. Y tampoco podía sentir su poder mágico— ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí —exclamó detrás de ella, dio un salto y llamó al dios del trueno. Las chicas que observaban, se levantaron de sus asientos aterradas de que su hermano electrocutara a su madre, pero la energía del rayo fue débil, pero no así imprecisa, puesto que el ataque golpeó la mano de su madre haciendo que soltara el abanico— Ahora esto es mío —y con el poder del viento, se atrajo el abanico hacia su mano— Madre…

Ieran observó el abanico que su hijo llevaba en su mano izquierda y sonrió.

—Que más se puede esperar de ti, si eres mi heredero—sonrió haciendo que éste se sorprendiera de aquello— Tu poder es maravilloso, espero que no lo desperdicies y sigas entrenando en Japón —se acercó a él y le extendió la mano. Shaoran le regresó el abanico, pero ésta negó con la cabeza. Lo siguiente que hizo, lo dejó paralizado. Le quitó la espada y la dejó caer al suelo junto a su abanico para abrazarlo— Felicidades hijo mío, realmente voy a extrañarte —quizás nunca se imaginó una escena así, pero se sentía contento. También abrazó a su madre.

—Me irá bien, confié en mí, madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _«¿Cuatro meses?»_ la voz de Sakura se oía muy desanimada.

—Sé que será difícil no hablar durante cuatro meses, pero si todo lo que tengo que hacer sale bien, podremos hablar muy muy seguido, te lo prometo.

 _«Ya que…»_ susurró al teléfono _«¿Pero, podré escribirte de todas formas o tampoco me escribirás?»_

—Claro, siempre podré hacerme un tiempo de respiro para leerte —sonrió una vez más— y responderte.

 _«En fin, mi hermano ya vino por mí para que vayamos al templo a rezar por el nuevo año.»_

—Está bien, salúdame a tu familia de mi parte.

 _«Que tengas buen inicio de Año Shaoran»_ se despidió.

—Será el más maravilloso de todos, lo sé…

 _«¿Hoe?»_

—Yo me entiendo…Adiós Sakura, te quiero.

 _«Yo también Shaoran_ »

—¿Por qué no le has dicho? —la voz de Ieran tras él lo asustó tanto que tuvo que poner la mano derecha sobre su pecho— Lo siento.

—Es que quiero darle una sorpresa —le informó y luego la miró— ¿Necesita algo madre?

—Venía justamente a hablarte de eso, el abogado que envié a Japón ha vuelto con los papeles de tu transferencia para el nuevo ciclo escolar.

—Genial —observó los papeles que su madre le entregó emocionado, el logo del colegio lo hizo sonreír. Estaba tan cerca de volver.

—Y para tu residencia, en vez de hacer un contrato por un departamento, lo compramos para que puedas vivir tranquilo mientras completas tus estudios.

—Gracias madre.

—Y supongo que vendrás en las vacaciones a presentarnos a la señorita Sakura, ¿verdad?

—Claro —sonrió observando los papeles una vez más—, traeré a Sakura para las vacaciones de verano. Se lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los últimos detalles y preparativos hicieron que esos cuatro meses se fueran tan rápido como la primavera se abría pasos entre la nieve del invierno. Y ahí estaba de nuevo él, acomodándose la chaqueta negra sobre la camisa blanca con una sonrisa. Tomó su maletín y el oso alado que tenía sobre la cama.

—¿Vamos a ver a Sakura, Sakura? —le dijo al oso saliendo de la espaciosa habitación del departamento en el cual vivía desde hace un día y viviría por muchos años.

Salió del edificio y caminó hacia el parque pingüino, sabía que Sakura tomaría ese camino si es que salía atrasada de su casa –cosa muy probable- Esperó bajo los árboles de cerezo que estaban florecidos hasta que el momento llegó. Frente a él apareció ella. Sakura, Su Sakura que lo miraba como si estuviera viendo una ilusión.

—¿De verdad eres tú Shaoran? —preguntó petrificada en su lugar.

—Los asuntos y trámites que tenía que hacer en Hong Kong, al fin terminaron —sonrió cuando ella se le acercó—. Ahora podré quedarme en Tomoeda.

—¿En serio?

—Sí

—¿Ya no tenemos que conformarnos con cartas y llamadas de teléfono?

—Así es —pudo ver como los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas antes de lanzarse a sus brazos para abrazarlo—. De ahora en adelante estaremos siempre juntos.

—¡Sí! —afirmó la chica dejando en libertad las lágrimas de la emoción que sentía.


End file.
